


Not quite Bonnie and Clyde

by alchemicink



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: (hypothetically), Bank Robbery, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: Chinen and Hikaru briefly discuss important plans





	Not quite Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I briefly scribbled out for shiritori the other day. It's been a while since I posted anything, so here you go. It's short but it's something :)

"Let's just do it already," Hikaru said, pulling on his ski mask with the poorly cut-out eye holes. He looked utterly ridiculous because the mask was too big and sagged around the outline of his face. 

Chinen didn't even try to hold back his laugh. "You know I was joking about pulling a bank robbery, right?" 

"Then _whyyyy_ didn't you stop me from cutting holes in this nice ski mask?" Hikaru complained though his voice was muffled by all the fabric. He crossed his arms and sat down heavily. Chinen could imagine the pout on his face even if he couldn't see it. 

Chinen grinned as he came to sit beside his bandmate, slinging an arm around his shoulder as a gesture of comfort. "Because it was fun to watch you do some arts and crafts." 

Hikaru took the mask off, scattering strands of orange-tinted hair in all directions. He looked like he hadn't been able to breathe very well underneath all that fabric. 

"Disappointing," he said, tossing the mask away. "It could have been a fun idea." 

"It was funnier when we were more drunk an hour ago," Chinen added, along with a silent chuckle about how _long_ intoxicated Hikaru had needed to make that mask. "Besides," he continued, "we never decided who was going to drive the getaway car."


End file.
